Catch a Falling Star
by XxSophiexX
Summary: Jack and Claire discuss lullabies, their families and their childhoods. Short and Sweet Jaire sibling fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Catch a Falling Star**

**Summary: **Jack and Claire discuss lullabies, their families and their childhoods.

**Disclamer: **I don't own Lost

**A/N: **I lurrrrrrrrve the fact that Jack and Claire are related. I would love it even more if they both found out. That's pretty much the reason why I wrote this fic.

Chapter 1: You All Everybody 

_Dear Diary,_

_Over a 100 days has passed and we're still here on the island from hell. Jack returned a few days ago, which has made me feel a bit more safe, and will allow Aaron and Charlie to be more safe. When Jack returned, we decided that we should make decisions together, as just like he said, we live together and die alone. Charlie is still really nervous about Desmond's visions, and I know that one day Desmond's visions really will happen, but at the moment we're focussing on right now and what we have, and that is worth far more than worrying about what the future holds. _

_Love, Claire xxx_

"You all everybody, you all everybody" Charlie sang to a wailing Aaron, who continued squealing loudly.

"I don't think Aaron's a DriveShift fan Charlie" Jack chuckled

"That's DRIVESHAFT and I don't know any soddin' lullabies" Charlie moaned

Claire was watching the two from inside her tent, a comical expression on her face. She stopped herself from going over to the three of them and sorting Aaron out, as she knew that Charlie would be disappointed that she wasn't sleeping. Claire looked at Jack, who was starting to look embarrassed, as he ran a hand through his bristly brown hair and began to awkwardly sing:

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket,

Never let it fade away

Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket

Save it for a rainy day…"

Both Charlie and Claire looked on in amazement as Aaron stopped crying.

"Whoa! Thanks Jack" Charlie said "I'll go and put him in his cradle". Claire quickly wiped away tears that had found themselves on her cheek, bolted to hers and Charlie's sleeping area and closed her eyes. "It's a bloody lullaby, why the hell are you crying?" Claire told herself angrily, "No but Daddy sung it to me" Said a child-like voice in Claire's head. Claire shifted into an uneasy sleep, which involved dreams of her father, Thomas, Charlie and Aaron.

_What do you think Guys? I promise it does get better, this is like a mini prologue or something. Please review even if it is the worst fic you have ever read, you can even say that if you like. Review and I'll give you a cookie:D _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Aaron's screams echoed throughout the tent. Still bleary-eyed and half asleep, a tired Claire wandered over to Aaron's cradle and lifted him out. She fed him and changed him, walked onto the beach and slowly started to sing her favourite lullaby.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket

Never let it fade away

Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket

Save it for a rainy day". Aaron's eyelids closed but Claire remained oblivious to that as she carried on singing softly.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket"

"Save it for a rainy day" Sang a familiar male voice. Claire looked up to see Jack smiling at her and Aaron.

"Oh, Jack, I'm sorry did Aaron and I wake you? I'm…" She broke off as Jack interrupted her.

"Claire, it's ok, calm down, I'm always up at this time. I can never get to sleep. You should know that by now" Jack said "How's Aaron anyway? "

"He's ok," Claire said "Just let me put him back in his cradle, we should talk" She did what she said and came and sat next to Jack at the fire.

"So, he's looking very healthy, very strong, especially given the conditions here. You're raising him well. How are _you _feeling, Claire? Are you eating and sleeping well"

"I'm good" Claire beamed, feeling happy that her son was well, and that someone other than Charlie was talking to her and praising her parenting skills. "So how did you know the words to Catch a Falling Star?" Claire asked, "It isn't the most popular of lullabies" she added.

"My parents used to sing it to me, My Dad mainly, especially when he came back from his business trips."

"My Dad used to sing it to me too, if I was ever lucky enough to see him. He was normally in L.A, where he lived. Then when I was about eight, he stopped visiting, I didn't see him again until I was much older…" Claire trailed off awkwardly, not wanting to share that memory with Jack at all, she laughed nervously, trying to move away from the subject "And here's me sharing my life story with you, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bore you or anything"

"No problem" Jack grinned, feeling probably the happiest he had in a long time. It was a nice feeling just to be talking to someone, rather than prescribing medication or trying to "fix" somebody.

An awkward silence followed, as both Jack and Claire gazed into the flickering flames of the fire, both of them deep in thought.

"I saw you and Charlie singing to Aaron today." Claire said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to witness that." Jack said wittily

"No it was nice" Claire smiled, "It can't be as bad as Charlie's Driveshaft lullaby.

Jack chuckled, "You'd better not let Charlie hear you saying that."

Claire smirked in reply, and looked away. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she saw a male figure who was whispering something inaudible to her. It took a couple of steps forward and continued to whisper what sounded a lot like:

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket

Never let it fade away

Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket

Save it for a rainy day".

Claire frowned in confusion as she took a few steps forward,

"Claire? What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"Shh" She whispered and beckoned Jack to her side, puzzled, Jack joined her as they both stared at the figure.

"Is he singing…What I think he is?" Jack asked

"Catch a falling star?" Claire replied softly "Yes I think he is"

Jack lowered his eyebrows and frowned, looking puzzled. The two exchanged similar looks and ventured forward. The figure turned around slowly…

"You!" Claire hissed angrily


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took so long to update- I lost the sheet of paper that this was originally on!! Enjoy!!_ Chapter 3 

"Dad?" Jack asked bewilderedly

"What?" Claire spat "That can't be right"

"Claire, I think I can recognise my own father, why are you so shocked? Do you know him?" Jack said calmly  
"He's my father! At least biologically" Claire said, giving her father a dirty look.

"He can't be, He's my father, the whole reason I was on this damn flight" Jack said, the tone of his voice getting Aaron

"Unless…no way…" Claire was saying, a faraway look in her eyes, "Unless you where, I mean, the odds, they would be so little… but he always said how I was going to meet his family in L.A, meet my older brother. Oh my god, you! You're his family in L.A, my- my older brother."

"Well done Claire" Christian said silkily, reaching out to pat her arm. Claire withdrew here arm quickly "Don't you even touch me" She snarled viciously, her blue eyes burning with an anger that Jack had never witnessed before.

"I don't understand" Jack stammered "Claire is my sister?"

"Yes Jack, that is correct, except you both have different mothers, so I guess that would make you half siblings." Christian said simply.

"So, how come you never introduced us? Whatever happened to me going to LA with you?" Claire asked

"Your mother simply wouldn't let me Claire, and yet Jack's mother wouldn't let me bring Jack over to Sydney. There was no way I could let you see each other"

"So why did _you_ stop seeing me Dad, why did you leave me?" Claire asked, her light blue eyes beginning to glaze with tears, Jack reached to pat her shoulder but she leaned back and shook her head.

"Your mother, Carole got fed up of me commuting from place to place and made me leave, I didn't see you or her until after the accident, and well, we both know what happened after that"

"So all this is my Mother's fault?" Claire asked, her voice shaking with anger and getting louder with every word "I can't believe you have the nerve to blame it on her"

After looking away, Jack finally turned back around, feeling that Claire had said what she had wanted, now it was his turn to find out what he wanted to know.

"So Dad, how did you meet Claire's Mum?" Jack asked, hardly believing that he was in fact asking his own father about a fellow castaways parents.

"Well, you was about 7 Jack, maybe 8, when I went on business to Sydney. One night, I went into a bar and met Carol-Claire's mother-and well, about a year later, I ran into Carol and she introduced me to you Claire, you where only about 5 months old. It was then that I realised it was more than just a harmless little fling." Christian said coolly.

"Does Mum know about your 'harmless little fling' that wasn't so harmless after all" Jack questioned, frowning as he knew what was coming next.

"No" Christian said simply

"And to think I actually stood up for you when Thomas…I hate you! You bastard!" Claire yelled

"So how many other 'harmless flings' did you have besides Claire's Mum? Huh Dad?" Jack asked, his voice wavering with anger

"I wasn't proud of what I did, but I was proud of you two…"

"Jack asked you a question" Claire growled

"If I'm honest, I could count them on both hands, maybe more, I'm not proud. The only two women I loved where both your mothers, I tried to make both of them work, but I probably ended up drawing them further away from me" Christian sighed sadly

"Don't try making us feel sorry for you" Claire snapped, although the frown on her face was beginning to soften and her voice wasn't as harsh.

"Why? Why didn't you tell Mum about Claire and the affair?" Jack asked miserably.

"It would have broken her heart kiddo. I was already a bad husband and father, I think it would have been one thing that she shouldn't have to know" Christian replied wistfully.

Jack felt a lump rise up his throat and his eyes began to fill up, he blinked furiously, trying to get rid of the tears that where threatening to spill out of his eyes. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and tried to speak, but as he opened his mouth he began to cry silent tears. He looked away, trying to not make it too obvious.

"Dad, thanks for paying for my Mum's life machine and everything, I know that me and Mum didn't have the strongest of Mother-daughter relationships but it was nice just to sit and chat with her." Claire's voice cracked as sobs erupted from the back of her throat, she swallowed hard as tears fell from her eyes.

Christian held his arms out towards her as he hugged her and comforted her, he kept one arm wrapped around Claire and held the other one out "And how about you Jack? How about a hug from you?" Christian asked kindly.

"But, you never…you where never one for hugs" Jack hesitated, as he walked forward and the three were in a big group hug. "Kids, I love you both so much, I'm so proud of you both" Christian whispered.

"Claire? I heard you and Jack raising your voice, are you ok?" Charlie's voice asked, getting closer and closer until he arrived by their side.

"Yes, we where just talking to…Hey where did he go?" Claire asked,

Charlie examined both Jack and Claire, both of whom had red puffy eyes like they had been crying.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Charlie asked worryingly, "I think you should catch some sleep Claire, I'll go and sort the bed out, right?" Charlie said.

Claire nodded as Charlie hurried off to their tent.

"You know I quite like the idea of you being my brother" Claire said, smiling a little.

A powerful surge grasped Jack, as he felt a strong wave of protection over Claire, he remembered helping her with her contractions on the day of the crash, he remembered how guilty he felt after her kidnapping, he remembered reassuring her that Aaron would be fine, and most of all, he realised that whatever fate would throw their way, he would always do his best to look out for her.

"I love having you as a sister" Jack replied "And Aaron, wow, I have a nephew."

"Yeah Uncle Jack, it suits you" Claire smirked

"Night Claire" Jack said, smiling at his little sister

"Night Jack" Claire said, hugging him and making her way to her tent. Jack stared after her and then out at the ocean, trying to take in everything that he had found out within that half hour of talking with Claire and their father.


End file.
